


At Every Table I'll Save You a Seat

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, seriously just smiles and happiness all the way through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-21 20:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: It becomes a thing for them. At any event both of them attend Andrew can always be found sat alone somewhere with a deliberately empty seat beside him, and soon everyone knows who that seat is for without having to ask.





	At Every Table I'll Save You a Seat

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober Day 16: Promises.

There are introductions and a bit of dancing - nothing serious, especially not in the way Andrew intentionally falls off beat and does some potentially embarrassing side-stepping should his bad attempts at flirting not hit their mark. Thankfully they do, and his awful dancing comes across as endearing rather than mortifying if the smile Lorenzo gives him is any indication. 

They part ways for a while, Andrew off to mingle with some of the other guests he knows there while Lorenzo makes similar rounds, and meet again while Andrew sits alone at a table off to the back. 

“Is this seat taken?” Lorenzo asks, motioning to the empty chair next to him. 

“I was saving it for you,” Andrew replies smoothly. “You’ve no idea how many other eager warlocks I had to fight off to keep it open.” 

“Is that so?” Lorenzo replies, easing into the chair before they pick up almost exactly where they left off before. The night passes by much too fast and soon everyone is saying their goodbyes - unfortunately, that includes him and Lorenzo. 

“Do you think… I’d like to see you again,” Andrew says in a rush, just as Lorenzo thanks him for the dancing and discussion and turns to leave. “Maybe dinner tomorrow?” 

“Promise you’ll save me a seat?” Lorenzo jokes. 

“Always,” Andrew says, the promise slipping out without a second thought. 

Andrew texts Lorenzo an address the next morning and when Lorenzo shows up he finds Andrew at a table in the back with an open seat next to him once again. 

It becomes a thing for them. At any event both of them attend Andrew can always be found sat alone somewhere with a deliberately empty seat beside him. Occasionally he has to turn people away but after a while it’s common knowledge who it’s for. In fact, it becomes a bit of a game for Shadowhunters and Warlocks alike to see if they can be the one to break Andrew’s resolve and steal Lorenzo’s coveted ‘saved seat’ (Andrew is pretty convinced Lorenzo himself is behind it), but he holds strong. 

Throughout the time they spend dating, and then engaged, it’s a simple fact that whether it’s a public gathering or a private date, if Lorenzo Rey and Andrew Underhill are both going to the same place then Andrew will always arrive early enough to be first and there will always be an open seat beside him. It’s worth it, Andrew tells anyone who asks, for the immediate smile it brings to Lorenzo’s face every time he walks in and spots him. 

Several years later, at the center of a long table with elaborate golden tablecloths, Lorenzo portals himself from the middle of the wooden dance floor where he and Andrew had just finished swaying contently side to side, leaving Andrew behind to walk over himself. Andrew’s confused until he walks himself over to the empty seat beside Lorenzo, who stands and pulls the chair out with a flourish. 

“I saved you this seat,” Lorenzo says with the brightest smile Andrew has ever seen. 

Andrew beams back at the man he can finally call his husband. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
